Different Ways of Love
by melsmalfoy
Summary: Ela não conseguia amar a si mesma. Ele não conseguia amar ninguém que não fosse ele mesmo.


**Different Ways of Love**

_Ela não conseguia amar a si mesma. Ele não conseguia amar ninguém que não fosse ele mesmo._

- Atrasada de novo srta. Hankerson! Vou ter que lhe dar uma detenção se continuar assim! – exclamou a Prof.ª McGonagall quando eu, como sempre, cheguei atrasada à aula dela. Mas o que ela não entendia era o quanto era difícil para eu ter que levantar cedo, olhar para a cara de Pansy Parkinson e Emília Bulstrode no meu dormitório. Eu preferia as deixar sair, o único problema era que elas demoravam e eu sempre chegava atrasada na primeira aula. Claro que tudo aquilo era um dilema pra mim. Ou levantar cedo e dar de cara com Parkinson e Bulstrode ou chegar atrasada e toda a turma ficar me olhando. Eu preferia ser invisível. Se ao menos eu tivesse a capa de invisibilidade do Potter ou soubesse executar um Feitiço da Desilusão...

- É – eu respondi baixinho e praticamente corri para a minha mesa e – _claro_, alguma coisa ruim tinha que acontecer – tropecei no pé de alguém e cai de cara no chão. Algumas pessoas riram, algumas garotas soltaram exclamações de horror, a Prof.ª McGonagall correu em minha direção.

- Srta. Hankerson? A senhorita está bem?

- Estou ótima – rosnei, levantando-me do chão e sentando no meu lugar de costume, no fundo da sala, contra a parede de pedra, desejando que eu pudesse me afundar nela.

- Ok, muito bem turma! – gritou McGonagall e a turma silenciou. Apenas alguns poucos alunos ainda continham o riso, mas mesmo assim continuavam em silêncio. Eu não sabia o que detestava mais; se eram os idiotas rindo da minha cara toda vez que alguma coisa assim acontecia ou os olhares de pena que alguns me lançavam. Só sabia que o pior era ver que Harry Potter tinha pena de mim. Grifinório idiota, eu terminaria o que Você-Sabe-Quem começou se não tivesse que pagar por isso. – Vamos, continuem lendo o capítulo 5, aqueles que já o tiverem terminado podem praticar o feitiço, quero ver como se saem sem a minha ajuda, trabalhando!

- Tem certeza de que está mesmo bem, Hankerson? – perguntou-me Theodore Nott.

- Já disse, estou ótima. – respondi desanimada, abrindo minha mochila à procura da porcaria do livro. Eu devia estar com uma cara péssima para o Nott estar falando comigo, ele geralmente não fala com ninguém, com exceção do Malfoy.

Desejando que a Transfiguração acabasse logo para que eu pudesse correr para a única matéria em que eu era _realmente_ boa, afundei na cadeira, para ler o tal do capítulo 5, sobre alguma coisa que eu certamente não entenderia. Transfiguração não era o meu forte. E, finalmente, depois de uma hora torturante, o sinal tocou. Guardei meu livro dentro da mochila corri para a aula de Feitiços – cuidando para não tropeçar em mais ninguém. Minha cota de constrangimentos já estava bem alta para apenas uma hora de aula.

- Cuidado pra não cair no chão de novo, Hankerson – murmurou debochadamente Parkinson para mim.

- Vou ter o cuidado de não cair no chão e da próxima vez cair em cima de você, idiota – murmurei de volta. Eu realmente odiava aquela garota. A namoradinha idiota do Malfoy. Como sempre ela me olhou com o que ela supunha ser um sorriso triunfante, mas naquela cara de buldogue eu não tinha certeza do que era.

Ignorando ela, eu sentei no lugar de sempre, perto do Prof. Flitwick, meu professor favorito. E basicamente esse foi o meu dia. Aulas, provocações... Sempre fora assim, desde o meu primeiro ano. Eu nunca fui bonita nem inteligente ou dona de algum talento especial. Ok, eu era ofidioglota. Mas esse era considerado um dom totalmente ligado às Artes das Trevas e possivelmente o que me levou para a Sonserina, já que eu não me encaixava em nenhuma casa de Hogwarts. E ah, minha mãe fora da Sonserina também, enquanto meu pai fora da Corvinal. Minha mãe, Elizabeth Hankerson era uma mulher linda, de cabelos dourados e olhos incrivelmente verdes. Meu pai um homem elegante, de cabelos castanho-chocolate e olhos negros. Eu herdara os olhos verdes da minha mãe e nada mais. Tinha a cor de cabelo do meu pai e era realmente parecida com ele. Tinha os cachos dele, que caiam pelas minhas costas. Eu sempre detestei aqueles cachos, davam o maior trabalho.

Como de costume, eu estava sentada na ponta da mesa da Sonserina, jantando, quase terminando, desejando chegar ao quarto antes da Parkinson e da Bulstrode, ao menos para dar tempo de _fingir_ estar dormindo. Mas de repente alguém sentou ao meu lado – isso não era normal.

- E aí Hankerson, vai ficar me olhando como se nunca tivesse me visto ou esse é o efeito que eu causo em você? Porque se for, sabe, é divertido. Só tenta não cair do banco.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy. – eu disse rispidamente, tornando a virar para o meu prato.

- Isso não é muito educado da sua parte, sabe Hankerson.

- Eu nunca pretendi ser educada com você, Malfoy.

Ele fez uma careta em que se misturava raiva e diversão.

- Que foi? – eu perguntei desdenhosa. – _Por favor_, me diga que não foi nada, porque eu não gostaria de saber que te abalei de forma que você não consiga pensar em nada sarcástico para me dizer.

- Sabe, eu me perguntava _por que_ Alicia Hankerson estava na Sonserina, mas vejo que você é igual a todos nós.

- Como assim?

- Você é igual a todos. Esse seu jeito quietinho, mas por dentro é tão sarcástica quanto qualquer um de nós.

- _Muito obrigada_ por me dizer isso Malfoy, porque eu nunca entenderia sozinha _porque_ eu estou na Sonserina! – e bati com os talheres no prato, enquanto me virava de forma a ficar de frente para ele.

- Não há de quê. – ele respondeu rindo.

- Por que está aqui?

- Porque estou jantando, caso não tenho percebido ainda Hankerson.

- Cala a boca. Eu quis dizer aqui, do meu lado.

- Ah, deve ser porque é muito divertido conversar com você Hankerson, só pode ser. Eu adoro pessoas simpáticas, sabia?

Eu nada respondi, apenas fiquei encarando ele furiosa, Merlin como eu o detestava! Como eu detestava todas aquelas pessoas...

- Eu não entendo Hankerson, por que você não se mistura.

- Água e óleo não se misturam Malfoy.

Ele meramente deu de ombros e socou um grande pedaço de pão na boca, enquanto me olhava pensativo.

- Você vai ao baile com quem? – ele perguntou com a voz abafada.

- Sua preciosa mãe nunca o ensinou que não se deve falar de boca cheia?

Ele engoliu depressa.

- Não fale da minha mãe, Hankerson. Então, vai ao baile com quem?

- Não vou ao baile.

- _Como assim_ não vai ao baile?

- Não vou ir ao baile. Em vez de descer as escadas com um vestido idiota eu vou dormir. Entendeu? – eu falei devagar, como se estivesse explicando a uma criança de três anos que dois mais dois são quatro.

- Tenho cara de retardado? – perguntou ele, erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Tem. – eu respondi, rindo. Para a minha surpresa, ele também riu. – E você... Vai com Pansy-cara-de-buldogue-Parkinson?

Ele riu novamente.

- Vou – respondeu ele, dando de ombros. – E posso te conseguir um cara, se você quiser. Talvez Crabbe ou Goyle, Zabini, Nott...

- _Não, obrigada!_ Eu não quero _cara_ nenhum, não quero ir ao baile.

- Por quê?

- Garotas como eu só vão a bailes se quiserem se sentir humilhadas, Malfoy. Eu não quero muito obrigada!

- O que você quer dizer com "_garotas como eu_"? – ele me olhou com uma expressão que parecia...incrédula.

- Garotas impopulares. Que não são nem bonitas nem inteligentes. Gente que está perdida em Hogwarts, jogada em qualquer casa porque não serve para nenhuma. Gente como eu, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood...

- Garotas são tão idiotas às vezes.

- É, somos por quê?

- Nada. Tem certeza de que não quer ir ao baile? Sei que você iria se divertir e...

- Pela última vez; NÃO!

- Dá pra tentar não ser grossa?

- Se você parar de ser irritante...

- Caso não tenha percebido eu estou tentando _ajudar _você – e isso é uma coisa que eu realmente não faço muito. Então em vez de ser grossa, você poderia agradecer.

- Ah, obrigada por nada! – eu exclamei, exasperada. Ele ficou parado me olhando, com aquele ar de superioridade. Filho da mãe. – Ok. Desculpe.

- Um pouco melhor.

Eu revirei os olhos e não o encarei. Aqueles _malditos_ olhos cinzentos estavam me dando uma sensação tão estranha...

- Ei, Hankerson. Você devia parar de se excluir. Porque é você que faz isso, nunca tentou ser amiga de ninguém...

- Ninguém iria me querer como amiga. – revirei os olhos novamente.

- Como você pode saber? Quando não é grossa, você é legal – ele disse, mas não me olhou. Draco Malfoy me acha legal? Ah tá.

- Lembrando que essa é a primeira vez que você fala comigo... – eu murmurei sarcástica.

- Não é a primeira. Falei com você ano passado em uma aula do Lupin, sua azaração para rebater bichos-papões tinha sido ótima!

- Ok, tudo bem. É a segunda então, _grande_ diferença! – e eu ri. Ei, eu estava me divertindo tendo uma conversa com Draco Malfoy? Era realmente isso que estava acontecendo ou eu estava sonhando? Eu não lembrava de ter me divertido em Hogwarts a não ser nas aulas de Feitiços ou nas aulas de Lupin... Em meu 4° ano em Hogwarts era a primeira vez que um aluno me fazia rir e não era desdenhosa ou sarcasticamente... Era...espontâneo?

- Vamos fazer uma aposta?

- Aposta?

- É! Se eu te fizer rir mais uma vez – porque o seu sorriso é lindo -, você vai ao baile. Tudo bem?

- Ir ao baile? Não.

- _Por favor_, vamos! Você vai comigo, ninguém que você não conheça...

- Por que você quer _tanto_ que eu vá ao baile?

- Porque eu acho um desperdício uma garota tão bonita como você ficar se escondendo de todo mundo. – espera aí! Draco Malfoy disse que eu era bonita? Uau!

- E a Parkinson?

- Na verdade eu terminei com ela, mas como ela continua correndo atrás de mim eu ia ir ao baile com ela igual... Mas muito melhor se eu for com você.

Eu dei um sorrisinho tímido.

- Ganhei? – perguntou ele sorrindo. Eu ri.

- Eu não disse que apostava. Mas... Sabe, acho que você tem razão. Talvez eu deva ir ao baile.

- Então, aceita ir comigo?

- Vou pensar na sua proposta Malfoy. Agora vou me deitar, boa noite! – e dizendo isso me retirei, sem deixar que ele falasse qualquer outra coisa. Eu estava envergonhada demais para despedidas maiores. Afinal, ele era o Malfoy, o maior galinha do colégio, eu não poderia me deixar envolver por aqueles olhos cinzentos e profundos, aquele sorriso lindo e ele me achava _bonita_... Pronto Alicia Hankerson! Você _já_ se deixou envolver por ele. Droga!

Esse foi o primeiro dia em que eu não dormi. Primeiro fiquei escutando a Parkinson se descabelar porque o Malfoy tinha terminado com ela. Depois fiquei pensando na proposta dele. Eu realmente precisava me divertir, mas ele era o Malfoy, eu não sabia o que podia acontecer. Eu já sofrera tanto por ser secretamente apaixonada por Nott... Mas mesmo assim eu tentava achar argumentos para aceitar ir ao baile. Uma voz no fundo da minha cabeça me dizia _"Se você quer ir, vá..."_. Quando eu percebi já estava amanhecendo e eu resolvi levantar _antes_ da Parkinson e da Bulstrode, assim eu não chegava atrasada e nem tinha que dar de cara com elas.

Fui uma das primeiras pessoas a descer ao Salão Principal para tomar café. Não me importava, gostava disso. Pelo menos ninguém iria apontar pra mim e dizer alguma coisa sobre estar com _pena_ de mim, porque eu sempre estava sozinha e nenhum idiota iria rir da minha cara. E lá estava eu, me servindo de suco de abóbora quando – sim, sempre acontece alguma coisa – alguém sentou do meu lado e disse:

- Bom dia, Hankerson!

Levei o maior susto e deixei cair a jarra de suco, que quebrou, espalhando suco por todo o lado.

- _Protego! _– eu disse bem em tempo de evitar que o suco me molhasse toda. – _Reparo!_

- Então... Pensou na minha proposta? – perguntou Malfoy, sem dar indícios de que percebera o susto que eu levara e a sujeira que eu fizera.

- Pra te falar a verdade foi bem difícil pensar com a Parkinson se descabelando no dormitório ontem. Aquela garota está a ponto de ser matar, Malfoy.

- E o que você sugere que eu faça? Ajude ela a se matar? Seria um prazer, sabe.

- Você é tão ridículo... Ela era sua namorada, Malfoy!

- E? Não é mais. De qualquer forma; eu nunca gostei realmente dela.

- Você já gostou de alguém que não fosse você mesmo?

- Boa Hankerson. Não.

- Você é ridículo.

- Sabe qual é o seu problema?

Eu o encarei com uma expressão divertida, porém irritada. Eu já tinha problemas suficientes sem ouvir de Malfoy que eu tinha _mais um_. Sem esperar por respostas ele me disse:

- Você não gosta de si mesma.

- Bingo! – eu gritei.

Por um momento pareceu que ele ia sacar a varinha e me acertar com um feitiço, mas depois ele sorriu despreocupado. Pareceu pensar por alguns segundos e me disse, num tom irritado:

- Depois você diz que o ridículo sou eu. – e como fizera na noite anterior, socou um pedaço de pão na boca e ficou parado me olhando, pensativo. Ele engoliu, eu percebi que eu não havia me mexido, tratei de colocar uma torrada na boca. – Você devia se olhar com mais clareza, só pra variar, Hankerson.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas e olhei incrédula para ele.

- Às vezes eu não te reconheço – eu disse para ele, emburrada.

- Eu só estou acostumado a lidar com garotas bonitas que enxergam isso. E é irritante quando a mais bonita delas não consegue ver um palmo na frente do nariz. – eu fiquei boquiaberta olhando para ele. Como assim _a mais bonita delas_? Tá, ele era Draco Malfoy, estava só brincando comigo, _só podia_ estar! – Que foi Hankerson?

- Você só pode estar brincando comigo...

- Brincando _por quê_? Vai dizer que nunca nenhum outro cara disse que você era bonita?

- Vou, vou dizer. Um só na verdade, se você quiser contar meu pai.

- Isso... Explica algumas coisas.

- Explica? – eu perguntei sarcástica.

- Pára de me olhar assim. – eu percebi que devia estar com uma expressão psicopata no rosto e tratei de colocar minha máscara de indiferença de volta no lugar, uma máscara que eu vinha convivendo há anos. – Sim, explica. Garotas precisam ouvir de caras legais que são bonitas para se sentirem assim.

- Meu pai é legal – eu falei rindo, espontânea. De novo o riso espontâneo, já começava a me assustar.

- Seu pai pode ser legal, mas é seu _pai_. Agora eu disse que você é bonita, podia tentar se ver como você é?

O Salão Principal já estava cheio de gente a esta altura, coisa que eu só percebi naquele momento, tão absorta que estava na minha conversa com Draco Malfoy.

Uma coruja pousou na minha frente. Devia ser de meus pais. Peguei a carta sem responder ao Malfoy, abri e ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Você é realmente muito sortudo Malfoy. Legal, você ganhou.

- Como assim, Hankerson?

- Mamãe vai me mandar um vestido para o baile, ela também acha que eu tenho que me divertir um pouco. _Aliás_ – eu acrescentei, olhando para ele, furiosa. -, o que ela quis dizer com _"eu _também_ acho que você deve se divertir, Ali"_?

- Não sei, sei? – me disse ele as gargalhadas. – Só sei que eu ganhei. Te vejo no Baile de Inverno, Hankerson! – e saiu, ainda rindo.

**Baile**

- Então você vai ir ao baile Hankerson? Achei que não teria coragem... – disse Bulstrode, me olhando com nojo. – Tudo bem, melhor para mim. Vai ser realmente engraçado te ver sozinha.

- Eu não vou sozinha – respondi, enquanto procurava minhas sandálias dentro do malão. Mas bem que eu queria não ter que ir ao baile. Primeiro: eu ia com o Malfoy, _todo mundo_ ia me olhar. Segundo: é, todo mundo ia me olhar e o vestido que minha mãe mandou... Era só pra eu passar mais vergonha ainda. Era um vestido preto e curto, com alças finas e um grande decote, justo. Junto ela mandou um cinto rosa e sandálias de salto igualmente rosas e altas, cheias de tiras. Sim, ela queria me matar de vergonha.

- Ah, não vai? – guinchou Parkinson, correndo de dentro do banheiro. – E vai com quem? – ela soltou uma risada escandalosa. Filha da mãe, quando visse quem era meu par... – Longbottom?

- Você verá – devolvi a ela um sorriso triunfante, peguei minha roupa e entrei no banheiro. Eu ia chegar atrasada por causa delas, que tinham demorado séculos no banheiro. Mas eu não me importava muito. Me vesti, dei uma ajeitada no cabelo, me maquiei – não muito, mas o bastante para se notar alguma diferença da Alicia de todos os dias e desci as escadas do dormitório feminino para a Comunal da Sonserina.

- Você se olhou no espelho antes de descer? – perguntou-me Malfoy depois de um bom tempo parado me olhando. – Porque se você se olhou, _tem _que admitir que você está... Demais, deslumbrante Alicia!

Eu dei uma risadinha envergonhada. Tudo bem. Hoje era o dia oficial de passar vergonha. E na companhia de Draco Malfoy.

- Me olhei, Malfoy. Não me maquiei de olhos fechados. E tenho que admitir que você tem bom gosto.

- O que? Gostou das minhas vestes a rigor?

- É são legais. Mas estava falando mais do seu par. – e ri.

- Ah – ele sorriu daquele jeito que só um Malfoy faz. -, parece que alguém está começando a se enxergar melhor.

- Culpa sua. Mas ainda falta um cara legal me dizer que eu sou bonita.

- Eu disse isso.

- Disse. E ainda falta o cara legal dizer.

- E quem seria esse cara legal para você? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, num gesto tão típico dele.

- Com certeza Harry Potter – eu respondi sarcástica.

- Eu já disse que gosto muito de você?

- Não – eu respondi sinceramente, enquanto ele se aproximava e passava os braços em volta da minha cintura.

- Eu já deveria ter dito. Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida Hankerson, eu gosto de alguém que não seja eu mesmo.

- E pela primeira vez na vida Malfoy, eu consegui gostar de mim mesma. – nossos lábios se encontraram e nós nos beijamos vorazmente.

Como antes eu quisera, eu não fui ao baile. Malfoy e eu... Resolvemos fazer nossa própria festa na Comunal da Sonserina. Com certeza foi bem mais divertido do que ir realmente ao baile. Eu aprendi com ele. E eu que achava que Draco Malfoy não servia para nada... E ele aprendeu comigo também. Eu nem ao menos me importei que Parkinson não tivesse me visto ao lado dele no baile. Depois disso, ela me veria _todo o dia_ com Draco Malfoy. E quem se importava com Parkinson? Não eu. Amando Draco Malfoy, eu aprendi a me amar. E ele também.

FIM


End file.
